


When the Wife's Away

by AjaKS101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaKS101/pseuds/AjaKS101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes Rory put on a dress and then, well, things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wife's Away

“Doctor, why am I doing this again?”

                “Because Rory, I asked you too.”  The Doctor sat on a chair, swivelling it left and right, as he flipped through a copy of the Calliopticon Times.  “Oh look Rory,” the Doctor stopped at a page and gleamed, “the Empress of Draconia is getting married to a sandwich maker from…Zom…Oh no Rory this is bad, this won’t at all.  This, won’t, work!  I must- note to self, attend and object at wedding. “

                “Yes, that’s all very good Doctor, but I really don’t understand how this is going to help me with anything.”  Rory stepped out from behind a screen wearing a long blue dress.  The Doctor put down the copy of the newspaper he was reading and looked up.  Rory stood there with his arms out and an expression of pessimism on his face.  
                “Why are you wearing that?”  The Doctor looked up and down at Rory, with a look of concern and confusion on his face.  Rory’s expression changed from one of pessimism to slight frustration.  
                “I don’t know, you tell me!  I- I was walking to the bathroom when you grabbed me and said ‘come with me, I have something that will help you,’ then you shoved this dress into my hands and told me to put it on.”

                “Oh…”

                “What do you mean by ‘oh’?”

                “Well I just, can’t remember saying that…”

                “Why else would you be here talking to me then?!”

                “I don’t know, friend stuff?” the Doctor suggested.  Rory put his arms down and sighed.

                “Is this, going to help me, in any way, at all?”

                “Oh I don’t know, it could, I guess.”  The Doctor scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

                “I’m taking this off before Amy sees.”  Rory tuned and started to head back behind the screen.

                “Rory?”  Rory stopped and sighed, before turning back to the Doctor.

                “What?”

                “Why are you wearing a dress?...”  The Doctor looked at him with concern.  Rory stuttered in annoyance.

                “Because you told me to put it on!”

                “Did I?  I don’t remember that.  Wait, I want to check something.”  The Doctor walked up to Rory and licked his lips, causing Rory to jerk his head back at the unexpected swiping.  “Peppermint, sage, and, oh fish fingers and custard, Rory Williams you’re trying to seduce me aren’t you?”  The Doctor smiled his goofy smile at his stunned companion.

                “Doctor, I’m married, to Amy, why would I be trying to seduce you?”

                “I don’t know, that’s what King Henry the Eighth said, next thing I knew it was him, me, and the Contessa of Canis Major sharing a bed.  Yes he was a lot fitter back then, I told him, I told him, ‘keep that diet and you’ll get fat’ but he didn’t listen, now look at him, one of the moons of Archetryx.”  The Docter pursed his lips and shook his head.

                “Wait…King Henry the Eighth…with the-“

                “The wives, yes.”

                “Is a mo-“

                “A moon, yes.  It’s a lot more common than you’d think.”

                “I’m not sure I want to know…”

                “Probably not, no.”  Rory opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again seconds later.  The Doctor smiled and then looked down, immediately looking back up again with a frown.   “Why are you wearing a dress?”  Rory threw up his arms with frustration.

                “That’s it, I’m getting changed!   Preferably BEFORE Amy sees.”  He stormed behind the screen and began to change, the Doctor stood there unsure of what to say or do.  “Doctor!”  Rory called out and stepped out awkwardly in nothing but his boxers.  “Doctor where are my clothes?”

                “I forgot, today is laundry day!  Why aren’t you wearing the dress I gave you?”

                “You never told me what it was for!  Is that really all you have for me to wear?  When am I getting my clothes back?”

                “Oh as soon as they’re finished drying, judging that the TARDIS doesn’t eat them first.”

                “Eat them?”

                “Yes, what you don’t think the TARDIS doesn’t get hungry?”

                “But why my clothes?”

                “Fish fingers and custard?”  Rory sighed and put his hand to his face, closing his eyes.

                “Is there ANYTHING I can wear, which is not a dress?”

                “Why?”

                “What do you mean why?  Because I’m cold and I don’t want Amy to see me like this.”  The Doctor took a step forward with a sly grin on his face.

                “But Amy sees you like this all the time, and there are other ways to get warm.”  Rory shifted uncomfortably.

                “Um, Doctor?”

                “Yes?”

                “Why are you so close to me?”  He swallowed and awkwardly avoided eye contact with Eleventh.

                “Hmm?  Oh nothing, just, admiring the view.”  The Doctor grinned and poked Rory softly in the waist.  Rory gave a slight grunt at the unexpected attack on his sensitive region, causing him to move backwards as a reflex.  “Oh?  Someone’s a bit, sensitive.”  The Doctor repeated the action, following it by softly stroking the area, causing Rory to let out a small gasp.

                “No Doctor, I really don’t,” he paused to bite his lips as the Doctor repeated the action yet again.  Rory grabbed and pushed away the Doctor’s hand.  “I really don’t think this, whatever this is, is a good idea, and I think you should stop, please.”  They stood there, gazing at each other.  Rory swallowed again, and then licked his lips.  Slowly the Doctor leaned in and planted a kiss on Rory’s lips.  He pulled back and stared at Rory again.  Rory leaned in and planted a more passionate kiss on the Doctor’s lips.  Rory let go of Eleventh’s arm and used his now freed hands to take hold of the Doctor’s waist.  The Doctor repeated this action with his own hands on Rory’s waist, and they pulled each other close together, their passionate kiss turned into passionate making out, their tongues waging war.  Rory pulled back, hastily pulling out and up Eleventh’s shirt.  The Doctor raised his arms and allowed Rory to pull his shirt over his head.

                “Watch the bowtie!” he a said.  After Rory threw the shirt away he took the bowtie and put it back around the Doctor’s neck with a smile.  They resumed their heated make out session.  This went on for several minutes before Eleventh pulled back.  He gazed into Rory’s eyes and slipped his hands into Rory’s boxers, hooking them in the nook between his thumbs and pointer finger.  Getting down on his knees, he used the momentum to help him pull down the boxers, release Rory’s half erect dick.

                “Doctor wh-” Rory stopped midsentence to gasp as Eleventh encompassed his dick with his mouth.  The warm, wet, sensation over took his senses, and as Eleventh began to move he was overcome with a sensation that he hadn’t even experienced with Amy.  “Oh god” he moaned.  The sound of moaning filled the room, causing Rory to hope that Amy, where ever she was, couldn’t hear.  He grabbed the Doctor’s head, running his fingers through his hair and guiding his head movements.  “Oh god, Doctor, I’m, I’m about to cum!”  Rory’s skin seemed to ripple as he began to climax.  He let out a cry and doubled over slightly, tightening his grip on Eleventh’s head, sealing it in place.  Eleventh’s cheeks bulged slightly, and white fluid began to leak out of the corners of his mouth around the base of Rory’s cock.  Rory held the Doctor in place for several minutes even after the spasms had stopped.  Gasping, he slowly released Eleventh’s head, who then wiped his mouth as he stood up.  He smiled at Rory and stroked one of his nipples.

                “Well you had fun.”  He licked his lips and grinned.  Rory smiled back.

                “That felt, so good.”  He reached up and adjusted the Doctor’s bowtie, which had slightly become askew.  “But you haven’t had a chance to cum yet.”  Rory started to get down on his knees when the Doctor stopped him.  Without saying a word or hinting to his intentions, Eleventh walked over to the chair near the screen, shedding his pants and underwear as he walked.  With a sly smile, he leaned over the chair.

                “I need you in me, Rory Williams, husband of Amy Pond.’’  Eleventh gave a slight laugh.  Rory knew he should have been weirded out by that comment, but instead it somehow turned him on even more.  He smiled and walked over to the chair, standing behind the Doctor.  Without saying a word, he took hold of his once again erect dick and guided it to the Doctor’s hole.  Without a second word, Rory forced himself into Eleventh, causing the Doctor to grunt and bite his lower lip at the sudden invasion.  Without hesitation he began to move back and forth, thrusting harder and faster.  Each thrust was met by a moan from Eleventh.  “Faster!  Oh god yes!”  Eleventh cried out for more, and Rory delivered it, he placed one hand oh Eleventh’s shoulder, the other on his hip, gripping, pumping as hard and fast as he could.  Both men were drenched in sweat, moaning and groaning.  Rory no longer cared if Amy heard, the pleasure he was experiencing was too good.

                They stopped and the Doctor moved, allowing Rory to sit on the chair.  Eleventh immediately took up position over Rory, and slowly sat himself onto his companion and lovers throbbing dick.  He let out a sigh as he was filled again.  Riding Rory up and down, he twisted around so they were facing each other.  Eleventh leaned down and they began to kiss and tongue wrestle again, moaning into each other’s mouth.  Rory ran his hands up and down the Doctor’s spine, sides, and over the top of his soft upper-butt.  Eleventh ran his fingers through Rory’s hair, before moving them to the back and side of his head, tilting it so he could break their kiss and move in to begin nibbling and sucking on Rory’s neck nape and earlobe.  Hitting these other sensitive spots caused more pleasure and sensations in Rory.

                “I’m going to-” Rory gasped and Eleventh could feel his dick harden and begin to pulse.  He clenched his sphincter muscles, milking Rory’s cock, sending him over the edge.  As he sucked on Rory’s neck, the Doctor could feel his lovers body stiffen as he himself was internally flooded by the same sweet nectar he had enjoyed earlier.  The pulsing of Rory’s dick inside of him kept pressing the right point in him, causing Eleventh to feel his own orgasm beginning to build. 

“Come on!” he grunted and began to bounce harder.  Pulling back from Rory’s neck, he grabbed hold of his own erect dick and began to pump it with his hand.  He bit his lower lips hard, and moaned as he egged himself to the edge.  Letting out a yelp, Eleventh began to blast, spurts of sperm and semen landed on Rory, the chair, and himself.  Gasping as the orgasm subsided Eleventh collapsed onto Rory, holding him close.  Rory wrapped his own arms around the Doctor, and they stayed like that for several moments, before the Doctor got up.  “Well Rory Williams, it seems we made a bit of a mess.  A mess, yes, well, shower time I think, yes.  I’m going to, go, and do that.”  Turning, Eleventh went and picked up his clothes then headed to the door.  “Oh and,” he stopped and turned around to face Rory again, “You did look good in that dress, the blue suited you, you should wear it again sometime, or something.”  He grinned and walked out.

                Rory stayed slouched in the chair for a few minutes, before rolling his eyes and giving a small smile.  He stood up and grabbed his boxers and headed to the door, before pausing, turning around, and going back to get the dress.   He then walked out, and headed off to find a shower.


End file.
